Thalia Al Ghul's fortress
Thalia Al Ghul's fortress is the interior of Ra's Al Ghul's biological daughter Thalia (Andrea Bowen), who is also the wicked, sadistic, and murderous estrange mother of Damian Wayne, which serves as her secret hideout and hidden citadel. This battle arena made its first debut in The Brave and the Bold: Sidekicks Assemble. Overview In Scooby-Doo: The Lethal Alliance, this battle arena has a more Christian church-like appearance with a display containing the equipment and weaponry of Thalia Al Ghul and a separate, interactive stand for her father's scimitar. Interactions In Scooby-Doo: The Lethal Alliance, Thalia Al Ghul's fortress features various arena interactions. From farthest left to right, they are: *A fireplace poker that can be used to hit the opponent's head with it. *A yellow bass guitar that can be used to smash the opponent's skull with it. *A purple electric bass guitar that can be used to bash the opponent's head with it. *A baseball bat that can be used to hit the opponent's skull with it. *Ra's Al Ghul's scimitar that can be used to slash the opponent with it. *A chandelier equipped with low energy light bulbs that can be used to jump kick the opponent multiple times. *A ceiling fan that can be used to jump kick the opponent multiple times. *A table lamp that can be thrown at the opponent with it like a rag doll, thus electrocuted them. *A pitchfork that can be thrown at the opponent with it like a spear. *A mahogany coffee table that can be thrown at the opponent with it. *A mahogany dining chair that can be used to strike the opponent's head with it. *A mahogany dining table that can be thrown at the opponent with it. *A teak coffee table that can be thrown at the opponent with it. *A teak dining table that can be thrown at the opponent with it. *A teak dining chair that can be used to strike the opponent's skull with it. *A lit candle stand that can be used to strike the opponent with it, thus setting them on fire. *A lotus wand/staff that can be used to hit the opponent by the head with it. *A mace that can be used to strike the opponent by the head with it. *A pickax that can be used to smash the opponent by the forehead with it. *A glass jar containing a tarantulas, which can be thrown at the opponent by the face. *A battleaxe that can be used to smash the opponent by the head with it. *A war hammer that can be used to smash the opponent by the head with it like a pumpkin. Trivia *Twilight Sparkle's crown, Princess Cadence's crown, Mad Mod's cane, Rojo's matchlock, the Shredder's dark purple cape, the Shredder's armor, the Shredder's boots, Sailor Galaxia's gauntlets, Sailor Galaxia's plate skirt, Sailor Galaxia's boots, Sailor Galaxia's armor, Benjamin "Ben" Ravencroft's spell book, Octavia Melody's violin, Octavia Melody's cello, Octavia Melody's double bass, Elmer Fudd's shotgun, Yosemite Sam's pistols, Yosemite Sam's cowboy hat, Rose Wilson's sword, Alvin Seville's red baseball cap, Charm Caster's staff, Charm Caster's spell book, Gwen "Gwendoline" Tennyson's spell book, Theodore Seville's green baseball cap, Theodore Seville's green Sherlock Holmes' hat, Prince Hans' sword, Tina Armstrong's cowgirl hat, Bass Armstrong's cowboy hat, Momiji's naginata, Sister Lucia's ring blade, Vento's war hammer, Sister Agnes Sanctis' lotus staff/wand, Donatello's staff, Karai's ninja sword, Michelangelo's chained-sickles, Leonardo's ninja swords, Raphael's sais, Queen Beryl's staff, Sailor Neptune's magic mirror, Sailor Uranus' sword, Sailor Pluto's staff, Sailor Mars' long bow, Sailor Venus' whip sword, Sunset Shimmer's crown, Starlight Glimmer's staff, Sunburst's teal cape/cloak, Pinkie Pie's party cannon, Ryu Hayabusa's sword, Ayane's kunai knives, Applejack's lasso, Applejack's brown cowgirl hat, Perry the Platypus' dark brown fedora hat, Mami Tomoe's matchlock, the Shredder's claws, the Shredder's helmet, Fong's meat cleaver, King Candy's crown, Princess Celestia's crown, Princess Luna's necklace, Cloud Strife's buster sword, Maka Albarn's scythe, Zachary Fair's buster sword, Shuyin's sword, Aerith's staff, Tidus' sword, Aqua Man's trident, Princess Luna's crown, Marluxia's scythe, Larxene's kunai knives, Vexen's ice kite shield, Axel's double ring blades, Zexion's spell book, Xaldin's lance, Xigbar's pistol swords, Mulan's sword, Shan Yu's sword, Saix's sword, Kyoko Sakura's spear, Myles Standish's matchlock, Sephiroth's sword, Yuffie Kisaragi's giant shuriken, Casey Jones' hockey stick, Hun's black sunglasses, Gary's black sunglasses, Sailor Galaxia's sword, Sailor Galaxia's helmet, Sailor Galaxia's bull whip, the Penguin's umbrella, Ho Chan's hunting dagger/knife, Homura Akemi's black knight circle shield, Sayaka Miki's sword, Mami Tomoe's matchlock, Madoka Kaname's long bow, Yuna's pistols, Rikku's hunting daggers/knives, Paine's sword, Jafar's king cobra snake staff, Maleficent's staff, Hex's staff, Sir Enoch's kite shield, Sir George's kite shield, and Sir George's sword can be seen in the background. Category:Locations Category:Video Games Category:Locations (Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries) Category:Locations (Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 1)